The present invention relates to exercising machines, and more particularly relates to a scissor grip exercising machine for exercising the muscles of the hands and the chest.
A variety of exercising machines have been disclosed for exercising different parts of the body, and have appeared on the market. These exercising machines are commonly bulk and cannot be freely moved from place to place for personal use. Furthermore, these exercising machines are commonly expensive, and therefore they are not popularly accepted.